


IKEA

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Maybe they shouldn't have done that on the coffee table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



> for [](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppervl**](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/) who was having a shit time of it a few days ago.

Jensen growls out a short, irritated noise of absolute frustration, shoves his arms out and up in a matching expression of his ire. He falls backwards, sprawling out on the living room floor to glare balefully at his boyfriend on the couch.

Jared sips at his coffee and resists the urge to nudge the Jensen-rug he just acquired.

"I hate you," Jensen says, and proceeds to pout up at him.

"No you don’t," Jared replies. He takes another sip.

Jensen rolls over, relishing the chance to be an immature, bratty, three-year-old of a brat. He buries his face in his hands and then smashes the lot into the carpet.

"I hate IKEA?"

Jared hums in non-committal agreement.

He can feel the coffee table laughing, in pieces, behind him.

"The radio said that IKEA was putting instructional videos up on the web now," Jared notes. He actually nudges Jensen this time.

A grunt.

"I'm not getting your laptop."

Of course Jared knew what he meant. Also of course he wouldn't play fetch.

"It's your stupid coffee table," Jensen doesn't whine.

"No, it's the replacement coffee table you owe me." Jensen ignores this as well as the pointed look that proclaims something to the effect of 'I told you we couldn't do that there and that that coffee table wouldn't hold our weight and I even told you that you would be the one to buy a new one if you broke it, so it really is all your fault and you are getting no sympathy from this corner, mister.'

Jensen hates that look. He doesn't even really know how Jared _does_ that look. (One day, it just sort of showed up and Jensen has, to his best efforts, been unable to duplicate it. He refuses to admit that it's possible this is because Jared really is the mature one in the relationship, despite clear evidence to the contrary.)

Jensen reaches up, latches onto Jared's ankles with a sigh. Rubs circles with his thumbs. Jared hums appreciatively.

A sigh.

Jensen scoots back until he's leaning against Jared's shins, head tilted back. A hand shifts through his hair.

An echoed sigh.

Jensen hums in response, eyes slipping closed. "Website tomorrow?" he murmurs.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Smiling, Jensen sinks further into his boyfriend and further into sleep.


End file.
